Megaman:The Saga
by TomStrife
Summary: Tom,an average teen,suffers a fatal accident.His father,Dr.Light knows that the only way to save him is to human test his ultimate experiment.
1. MegaMan:The Intro

Welcome to **MegaMan:Zero Mission.**

This is my own little version of Megamans beginnings.In this story,I made Megaman start out as an average boy and become half human-half cyborg.Even though,the chances of someone,such as you,reading and reviewing this fic is 1 to a million,I hope you enjoy this Action/Adventure fic that I thought up way back.

**Other fics by Tom RO 91 on this website:**

**Clouds Quest:** A short,minature fanfic that's a Final Fantasy VII/Kingdom Hearts crossover that's a mere tale about how Cloud goes into the land and meets Sora.

You may notice Clouds Quest may seem a little ghetto,but its because it's the first fanfic I ever wrote.I have a huge list of fanfics on another fanfic website that Ill be transferring from there to here,and I have much more author experience then the year-old Clouds Quest.

**Leons Quest (Coming soon…..):**Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts.In a way,similar to Clouds Quest.Being transferred from the other website to this one soon.

**Final Fanatsy:The Ultimate Battle(Coming soon).....**

**(Authors Note:Telling you the name of the 'other website' on 'this website' is like going to Burger King,taking it to go,and bringing it to McDonalds.Then sitting down,and eating a whopper at Mikeys.By the way,me and my friend tried that,the results from the manager wasn't good,but at least the employees got a good laugh).**


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer:Ok,as you know,this story is all fake.Im just using real characters from Capcom and making my own origins of them.Now all you hard-core Megaman fans will know which characters are owned by me or by Capcom.(Im not a hard-core fan,I just like some of the games.)

**Chapter 1:**

Tom Light was a 14-year-old who lived with his father,Dr.Light

His father was a scientist who studied A.I.T. Artificial Intellenge Technolnogy.

Tom had brown spikey hair,peach fuzz above his lip turning into a mustache and he clocked at about 56.He liked to go to the mall and hang out with his friends,a kid named Derek being his best one.Derek had blonde hair that he was in the middle of growing out.

Tom and Derek were best buddies since before they could talk.

One day the two kids were hanging by the lockers at school in between History and Math.

It was just then,that the prettiest girl in school (named Jessica aka Jessie) gracefully walked right by them.

"Hi,"she waved.

Tom and Derek both felt their cheeks turn beet red.

"She said hi to me,"Derek smiled.

"Um….i hate to burst your bubble,but she was waving at me,"Tom argued.

The two got into a instant fistfight nailed each other to the ground.As Jessie walked away she smiled and said:"I love doing that."

Derek was supposed to go over Toms house that day,but unfortunately they missed the bus,so they took a shortcut through the woods.

"Jeez,this is fun,I cant remember the last time Ive done something like this,"Derek growled sarcastically.

"Ok,Im sorry we missed the bus.It was all cause of that stupid homework binder I left on my desk,"Tom yelled.

"KEYWORD! You 'LEFT' it there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,"Derek yelled.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh,"Tom said to quiet Derek down."I hear something."

The two boys sat behind a tree and saw two men.One had a suitcase and the other had a plastic bag full

"Oh dang,those two are dealing drugs….."Derek reached for his cellphone to call the police.Tom reached for is as well."Oh crap,its out of batteries." "No,its not out of batteries;when its out,it makes a long beeping noise…OH NO!"

Dereks cellphone let out a huge:

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

The two men saw the witnesses of their crime.The man with the suitcase opened his and pulled out a tiny pistol.

The two boys ran away as fast as they could.Only it was too late.

BOOOOM! BOOOOM!

The two boys squirmed on the ground in pain with blood exited the body with great speed.The man with the suitcase pulled Derek away and the other called 9-1-1 to report a shooting.

Chapter 2 coming soon……………


	3. The Birth Of a Hero

**Chapter 2:**

Tons of men in an ambulance carried Tom on a stretcher.

One of the EMTs sat talking to the man who was buying the drugs and called the shooting in.

"Im an undercover cop,and I was buying drugs from a dealer and then I was gonna arrest him.Then the dealer spotted to kids and before I could do anything shot them both.I ran to this kid to heal his wound and the dealer ran off with the other kid,"said the cop.

"Well good work anyways.Oh,the boys father is here,"the EMT pointed out.

Dr.Light lept out his big white van."TOMMY!"yelled Dr.Light.

_This is my big chance,_Dr.Light thought to himself.

The reason this is Dr.Lights 'big chance' is because he has found a way to infuse

Cyborg technology into a specimen.Dr.Light has recently used this technology for reptiles and animal specimens,but never for humans.His boss recently informed him that

He needs to human test his experiement or its curtains for his job.

Now the reason Dr.Light hasn't human-tested his experiments is because the specimen has to be near death.As you know,unless his lab assistant volunteered,it would be illegal to put a human 'close to death.'So now do ou see why hes a little happy?

Now he can keep his job and save his sons life by human-testing the experiment on his son.He just has to quick before his son dies.)

"Its funny,Id expect the kid to be dead now,"said an EMT."Youre right,a shot in the abdomen and he mustve been laying there for around nine minutes too,'said another.

"Dont take this boy to the hospital,"said Dr.Light."Ok?……Youre his dad,where do u want him to go?"said one of the EMTs.Dr.Light cleared his throat."To MIND CORP,STEP ON IT!"

Dr.Light slipped on his lab coat and the EMTs layed Toms unconsciouss body in a huge capsule.

_Dear God,make this work,_Dr.Light prayed to himself.

Approximately 12 and a half minutes later……

_Tom,wake up…….._

_Tom,Please……_

_No,I Don't want you to die…._

Son………… 

_SON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Tom opened his eyes slowly.

He stood up and climbed out of the capsule.

He saw 15 EMTs at the entrace to the lab and his father crying with joy….

THE LAB?!

Wheres Derek……why am I at Mind Corp………who are these EMTs?

All these questions ran through Toms mind.He looked at his arm;it weighed

About 50 extra pounds.He had trouble walking."Tommy,theres a red button on your right arm;press it,"his father said.

Tom raised an eyebrow at the fact there would be a button on his arm,but he looked and there was a button.

He layed a finger on the button and his entire body transformed instantly.

His arms and legs were all blue and his arm resembled a cannon.

He finally understood and remembered.His fathers experiment,his fathers job crisis.

He had come to realize,he was the first human-specimen of A.I.T.

**_The night before.........._**

An android of bright crimson and a long blonde ponytail that streamed down is feet snuck into Mindcorp.

The andriod sneaked into Dr.Lights laboratory while avoiding many secruity beams and censors.

The andriod made his way to a blueprint of Project X,the experiment where you could crossbreed an animal or human into a cyborg.The andriod let a smile cross his face."Yes,Dr.Whiley will be surely proud of me."


	4. The Birth of a Villian

**Chapter 3:**

**(You may recognize a certain character.)**

The dealer dragged Derek to a different laboratory.A laboratory hidden in the deepest part of the woods using a camoflauge defense mechanism,making the lab invisible from the outside.

The dealer had Derek in a bag and walked through an invisible door.

"Dr.Light,I have your specimen,"The dealer said.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME DR.LIGHT??????????!!!!!!!"

"Um…..but its your last name sir."

"So,thats how my idiotic younger brother is addressed as a scientist.I shall be refered to as my first name;Dr.Whiley!"

"Yes,sir.Last night I also succeeded in stealing the ingredients to Project X from Mind Corp."

"Good job,Zero."

The dealer removed his clothing to reveal a crimson robot with a blonde ponytail.

"I will not be needing you anymore,"Dr.Whiley said to Zero.

"What?"

"My halfhuman halfcyborg will be an upgrade to you.You are no use of me anymore."

"What if the experiment fails?"Zero smiled.

"Good point.Ill unplug you when Protoman comes to life."

"Protoman?"

"Yes,that will be its name."

"That pathetic blonde boy will never equal to my powers."

"Stop talking to me and lets begin the experiment,Igor."

"My names Zero.You should know,you created me."

"Thats right,robots cant take jokes,I forgot."

"Yes,but I don't get it."

"Frankenstein."

"Who?"

Dr.Whiley let out a large sigh and began to work on the experiment.

20 minutes later…….

_Ha,speak my specimen MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

_Dr.Whiley?_

_I cant believe youve never seen Frankenstein._

_Im a robot,the only movies Ive seen are the Terminator movies._

What are these voices? Derek asked himself.

Derek slowly opened his eyes.

Why do I have the urge to kill?

_Hmmmm…..its seems like the evil microchip I downloaded is working smoothly._

Derek threw himself out of a large capsule.He slowly ran his fingers through his long blonde hair.

"Who the heck am I? Who the heck are you? And What the heck am I doing here?"Derek yelled.

Dr.Whiley smiled."You,my precious specimen,are the ultimate lifeform,Protoman.I am Dr.Whiley and this is Zero,a pathetic version of you,and you are at Sylabs."

Zero saw that Dr.Whiley had made a swift move to his neck.Zero jumped out of the way.He drew his sabor and threw a blow at Dr.Whiley.It sliced the Doctors arm off.

"Protoman,youre first assigment.Rip that pathetic android to shreds."

Derek,now known as Protoman ran towards Zero angrily.

"Protoman,press the button on your right arm."

Protoman pressed it and pulled out a red sabor.

Zero held his green one close.

The two clashed their lazors together and Protoman tripped Zero and dug his red sabor into Zeros robotic body and tore of the robot,scattering the pieces everywhere.

"That took 6.5 seconds."Dr.Whiley smiled looking at his watch."Congratolations,

you are the ultimate killing machine.

**Chapter 4 Coming soon.**


	5. Truth Encounters

**Chapter 4**

Dr.Light smiled at his son as he walked out of the huge capsule.

"Father……..what has become of me?"Tom asked.

"Hello,Megaman,"Dr.Light smiled as he ran to embrace his son.His son ,covered in pure blue armour,hugged his father back.

A tear forced its way down Dr.Lights cheek.

"Um…….these people kinda ruin the moment,"Tom fake-grinned as he repressed the button,turning him back into a human."Hold on,son." "What is it?" "My mind-erasing machine is in the you fetch it for me?" "Indeed,"Tom nodded.

_Betrayed……_

_I was betrayed….._

_I,Zero…….supposivley,the ULTIMATE lifeform._

_But I was no 'life'form,If I was no more than a cyborg……._

_Dr.Whiley had always said I was his ultimate creation……._

_Until I stole the blueprints for his brothers most amazing experiment yet._

_He created Protoman,stealing Dr.Lights ideas and made a halfhuman version of me…._

_Protoman was purposely made before Dr.Lights experiment because as you may know,'Proto' is short for 'Protoype,meaning 'first.'_

_Its too bad,Dr.Whiley forgot after 24 hours,I could resemble myself…._

_He thought he would completely destroy me because as usual,he bombed his lab and moved to a different one._

_After 48 hours I have reassembled._

Zero emerged from the flaming ruins of Sylabs.Although,the flames were mild,because the lab was blown up 19 hours ago,they were still intense.

The crimson cyborg pulled out his Z-sword and sliced through the woods destroying everything in sight.

After charging through the woods,Zero left an entire trail of dead trees behind him.

Zero had now made his way into town.He pulled on hs blonde ponytail disguising himself as a human.

**Meanwhile……..**

Dr.Light sat with his son in his laboratory a day after Tom had become a half human half cyborg.

"Dad,what did you call me when you first saw me as my robotic from?"

"Megaman….that's your new heroic name.Youre going to fight off evil cyborgs and protect this city."

"Um…….I have no vote……."

"Well-"

Dr.Light was interrupted by a slam of a door.Suddenly a small boy with blonde hair approached Dr.Light and Tom.

The blonde boy yanked his hair and turned into a crimson cyborg with a blonde ponytail streaming down to the robots feet.

"I am Zero,and I deliver you a message about William Light and I assum this is your son,Thomas."

"Yeah....and?"Tom shrugged.

"Peter Light,this message is very important and I advise that you pay attention."

"Dr.Wily",Zero started.(sorry for the past spelling mistakes of our villain,but who cares? I mean its Wily)."He Programmed me to follow his orders.I was his ultimate creation,hed always say.His 'Igor' which seemed to be a fancy word for assistant."

Tom chuckled at the robots cluelessness.

"I just wanted to say this specimen-"

"Megaman aka my son,"Dr.Light cut off Zero.'Before,going on could you explain to us who you are?"

"Nay,allow me to finish."

"Whatever,"Tom shrugged.

"Dr.Wily had me steal your blueprints of your ultimate experiment and already created a specimen similar to Megaman known as Protoman.You must-"

"WAIT! When you said Dr.Wily,did you mean Wily Light?!"Dr.Light yelled.

"Yes,I already explained that,why?"

"William Light is my deceased brother.He couldn't have done this if hes dead."

"Um……hi?"Tom grinned.

Zero and Dr.Light ignored Tom.

"Ive give you a picture,"Zero smiled and a Poloroid picture exited the Robots hand and he handed it to the scientists."

"Hey Outkast;Shake it,Shake it,shake it,shake it like a Poloroid picture……"Tom stopped as Dr.Light and Zero gave him an odd look.

An old man,and a robot whose never seen Frankenstein.How would they get it? Tom thought to himself.

"Anyways,that picture is my brother…..I wonder how he survived,"Dr.Light said.

"How did he decease?"Zero asked.

"11 years ago….him and my wife were waiting for me outside a college university I taught at and a drunk driver swerved the curve and hit them both,"Dr.Light began to cry.'They both passed away,my brother was creamnated and my wife was buried."

"'Drunk','swerve','cremnated.'These words do not compute,"Zero said."Pardon me ,but I was only programmed to obey Dr.Wily and fight,I know nothing more unless it is taught."

"Ill program that info into you and you can be Megamans partner,"Dr.Light smiled.

"You can download that info into me.After being left alone and forgotten by Dr.Wily,half of my program was deleted.Im only designed to fight now."

"Dont worry,all that info is in a single cartridge.Now,I need you to train Megaman to become a skilled fighter."

"Yes,sir."

Dr.Light sighed to himself._Theres an evil Megaman running around and my brother is an evil scientist.I am deeply confused._


	6. Time Chamber

**Chapter** **5**

Megaman (Tom) and Zero followed closely behind Dr.Light as the scientist pulled open a huge door.

"Heres is my proudest invention that isn't a lifeform,The Time Chamber,"Dr.Light smiled.

"Oooooooooooooooo ahhhhhhhhhhhhh,"Tom mockingly awed."How does it work,Bob?"

"Excuse me Megaman,but I can recall this man is your father and my research shows me his proper name is Peter,not Bob,"Zero informed."Dad,I thought you were giving Zero a new personality,"Tom complained."Yes,I am and a serious one at that too,but unfortunately the cartridge isn't fully downloaded into Zeros software,"Dr.Light informed."Come again?"Tom asked.

" I have a computer programmed to give Tom the 'Time Chamber Instructions for Dummies' lesson on how the Chamber works.The info is in Zeros catridge so I need not tell him.So,Tommy,just step into that machine and a robot I designed will give you a detailed look on the experiment,"Dr.Light smiled."Okey,dokey,"Tom said as he ran to the machine.

A green cyborg about the size of a human head (and shaped like one too,with a face)began to talk in a weird robotic voice like in movies.

"Time Chamber Info for Dummies loading…… 

_Hello,Im Rock and welcome to todays presentation of 'TIME CHAMBER INFO FOR DUMMIES'.Today,I will give you an easy step-by-step tour on how this program works._

_This system is designed for many things.As far as I know,for today,Its battle training._

_Lets see,my info shows that the Time Chamber is now set to 540.That means,while youre in the chamber,40 minutes there,would be 5 seconds in the real world.Which means if youre in the Chamber for 80 minuts,only 10 seconds have gone by in the real world."_

"Nice,"Tom commented.

_According to Dr.Light,you will be in there for 3 minutes in the real world which is a while in the Chamber....._

"Um…..wont I get tired?"

_In the Chamber,youre tiredness and hunger rate will be as in the real world._

"So youre sayin as far as hunger goes,my stomach would think like it does in the real world.So,80 minutes in there,my stomach would think 10 seconds went by."

_Yes,now youre getting it.As long as your settings are 540._

"_Nope_."

"_Ok,then._

_End of Presentation……"_

Tom stepped out of he machine and was greeted by Zero and his father.

"The download is complete.Zero is ready."

Zero rolled his eyes."Come on,kid.Im not getting any newer of a model,Ive got plaes to see,things to do,SO MOVE IT!"

Toms mouth dropped as he pressed the button on his arm to activate the blue robotic suit.

"Here kid,"Zero tossed Tom (or Megaman ) a sabor such as his only blue.

"Ok,Ill see you two in three minutes.Zero,train him well,"Dr.light smiled.

Zero and Megaman opened the door to the Time Chamber and closed the door behind them.

**3 minutes later……**

Zero opened the door as Megaman followed."How was it?"Dr.Light asked.

Zero smiled."Dr.Light,ya son is a true fighting machine."

**Chapter 7 coming soon…….**


	7. Operation:Find Protoman

Chapter 7 

Tom and Zero went to school the day after.

The cartridge Dr.Light downloaded into Zero allowed him to have human similarities and morph into one with the tug of his ponytail.As you know,he had the ability to do that before ,but now he had human emotions and looked like a definite human whom they decided to name Ty.

"Remember our mission,"Ty said to Tom."Yes,track down Protoman,"Tom responded.

"Good,take this tracking device with you,Megaman,and Ill see you in homeroom."

"Okey,"Tom smiled.

"Class,today we have a new student,"Mr.Catdrowner replied."Meet Ty Catsophrachis,a foreign exchange student from Switzerland." Ty stood up in front of the class.

"Now go over and sit next to that kid right there,with the blue hat-Hey!Mr.Light,you know theres no wearing hats in class,so tip ya lid,yo!"Mr.Catdrowner demanded.

Ty took a seat next to Tom.

"Switzerland?"Tom said puzzled."Sorry,first country I thought of,"Ty said.

"Okey,so did you find Protoman?"Ty asked tom at lunch."Nope,except my tracker got a couple beeps in science class." "Crap,this is gonna be a tricky one,"Ty sighed.

"Hey,Tommy."

Tom turned around to see Jessie (the prettiest girl in school).

"Um…….hi,"Tom smiled.

"Listen,Im glad you and Derek made it and I feel so sorry for you and what couldve happened.I just wanted to make sure you were alright,"the godess of freshman highschool smiled.

_Dereks alive,Yes!_

"Thanks,Ill see you around,"Tom smiled.

Just then,Tom turned to see Derek.

They each embraced each other in happiness and didn't care that the whole cafeteria was watching."Tommy,"Derek smiled."Derek,my man,youre Ok." "Im AOK.Did I tell you me and Jessie are going out?" "Obviously not.How could you have told ,by the way."

Ty stood up."Uhhh…..Tommahee,may I speak to ya fir a wee second,gee-wiz,okey dokey,You betcha?"Ty said in his best Sweedish accent.

"Come Again?"Tom raised one eyebrow.

Ty growled."I need to talk to you."

Ty pulled Tom to a corner in the cafeteria."Youre blonde friend is Protoman."

"No,not Derek." "Um….apparently so.Think about it,you guys were both shot the same way,youre friends body magically disappeared." "DISAPPEARED! Youre the one who shot us." "I was only following my masters orders.Im a changed robot now.Plus,a remember a small glimpse of the Proroman specimen." "Uh-oh" "Yes,were going to have to terminate your friend." "But he wouldn't-" "Your friend,Derek is gone forever.All thats in him is evil." "Okey,after school well ambush him."

Derek exited the building holding Jessies hand.

"Ill see you tomarrow,honey,"Jessie smiled as she turned in the direction toward her house and began trudging home.

"Hello,"said Zero in his full-suit as he appeared besides Protoman.

Derek laughed as he transformed into his cyborg form."Do you remember last time we fought?"Protoman smiled.Zero ignored the question and pulled out his flashing green Z-Sabor.

Megaman sat in the bushes,in his robotic state as well.His cannon-arm began to charge up to let out a powerful blast."Sorry,Derek,but this is for your own good."Megaman got a clear shot at his friend and fired.

The blast smashed against Protoman,tearing him to the ground."Thats it.Three can play this game,"he said tearing out his red blade.He lept towards the one who fired the cannon.

"Megaman,watch out!!"

Tom shrieked as Protoman threw a powerful blast of energy toward the bushes.

The blue robot dodged out of the way and pulled out his agua blade.Protoman smiled."You must be that pathetic copy of me." "Youll eat those words,best buddy,"Tom shouted.

Six police cars pulled up beside the three robots."Great,this is what I get for fighting in the open,"Zero sighed.

Protman charged his arm-cannon and blew up the six police cars and terminated the contents inside,including the cops."You little-!"Megaman yelled.

The two blades of red and blue clashed together.Zero sat and watched,hoping his apprentice would succeed.Protoman spun and threw a strike towards Megaman again.Tom dodged and threw his one strike that was blocked by Protos blade.

Protoman caught Megaman off guard and tripped him causing Tom to smash against the ground.

Protoman raised his blade for the finishing blow.As the red blade felll a green one blocked it.It was Zeros."Back Off!" Zero yelled.he slashed Protomans arm off holding the blade.Zero raised his Z-sabor to strike again when Proto backed up and smiled."Ill be back little boys.Maybe,you should bring three more Reploids with you,cause youll never defeat me."

Zero laughed."So,If Ill never beat you,why are you retreating."

Protoman ignored the question and disappeared.

Zero extended a hand for Megaman to grab hold of and be lifted off the ground.

"Thanks,I seriously underestimated Derek,"Tom held his head down.'Hell be back,"Zero informed."With a better arm."


	8. Friends and Foes

Chapter 7 

"Gosh,that fight back there was kinda odd," Zero said cleaning his Z-sword."Dude,there is absolutely no point in cleaning a lazorsword,"Tom said.Zero gave him a dirty look."Theres no point for annoying me either."

**At Sylabs......**

"You idiot freak of nature.Zero could do better thabn you,"Dr.Wily shouted at Protoman.

"Thats the thing,master.Zeros with Dr.Light and Megaman."

"Zero!!!!!!!"

"Yes."

"How could he?!I watched you tear him to shreds.How could he be-…….The auto-assemble….when we destroyed the old lab we defeated all evil from the cyborg."

Protoman nodded at Dr.Wily.

"Ok,so Zero may actually be stronger now that hes with my brother.I have an idea!"Dr.Wily beamed.

"What is it?"asked Protoman.

"You retreated because you were outnumbered.You could easily take care of them separate,am I right?"

Protoman nodded.

"The human part of you was Megamans best friend."

"He was?!That boy in the cafeteria."

"Yes."

'That would make the foreign exchange student……Zero."

"Bingo!"Dr.Wily cheered.

'How did you know this?"Protoman asked.

"I have cameras set up all over the school.I watched them transform."

"Why do you have cameras all over-"

"NEVER MIND THAT!"Dr.Wily shrieked."Our goal is to convince this Tom,youre not Protoman."

"How?He saw me transform,"Proto pointed out.

"Trust me.And when you do,bring him someplace,like an alley,and terminate his program,"Dr.Wily laughed evily."But first,bring him to me….alive."

**The next Day...**

Tom went to schoolalong with Ty again and just had a boring average school day.

Tom exited the school and he saw Derek running towards him.Tom reached for the button on his arm,ready to press it.

"Tom,it was horrible.An evil robot named Protoman captured me and copied my appearance.He used my idendity,oh crap,that means talked to Jessica and….anyways,he just let me go and hes planning on destroying this entire city,"Derek yelled.

_Thank God,Derek isn't really Protoman._

"Ok,we gotta stop him,"Tom said."Ok,come on lets go."

Derek shook his head.'No,we have to get Megaman to do it."

I can trust Derek.How did he hear about Megaman anyway?Im not like Spiderman;I don't like chase robbers and crap.Maybe Protoman told him about Megaman.

"Derek….I am Megaman,"Tom smiled.Hs arm turned into a cannon as his entire body transformed to its blue-armoured hero.

"Wow!"Derek gasped.

Megaman smiled.'Now,tell me where Proto is.'

Derek lead his best friend to what appeared to be a detailed hideout.

"Protomans probably out looking for you,hide in there,"Derek said pointing to a big room.

Megaman looked around and walked right in.

Derek laughed evily and slammed the door.Megaman looked around the room as green smoke began to enter it.

He looked behind him and saw an unconscious girl that seemed to be very beautiful.

"Jessie?! Derek,ya backstabbin punk,let me out of here!"Tom raised his cannon and fired at the door.

"Derek did nothing wrong.The Derek you know is dead.I am simply Protoman.You shouldnt be called Megaman,you should be called Gullabillman."

"That joke was staler than 12-year-old cookies!"Tom yelled at the other side of the door,starting to inhale the green smoke."oh,god what is this stench?"

With that,Megaman fell uncounscious.


	9. In Enemy Territory

**Chapter 8**

Tom woke up.He tried to move his arms.He felt as if they were paralyzed.He opened his eyes to find out his arms were in the grasps of those futuristic handcuffs that cover your whole arm in the movies and are locked together by a wave of pure energy.He was also nailed to a table,causing him not to move.

He looked up to see Protoman by his side."Im going to ask you a few questions.You get them right,Ill be nice.You get them wrong and,well…..use your imagination………."

Tom gritted his teeth."Ill ask you a question.How is Dr.Wily alive?!" "How is he dead?"Protoman asked."Dont play that game.My uncle is Dr.Wily.He got hit by a drunk driver,'Tom yelled."Oh,that was no drunk driver.That was Dr.X,the most powerful scientist in exsistance.He hit Dr.Wily purposely to use him as a specimen for the same experiment that created you and I,"Protoman smiled."What?! My is halfhuman half cyborg?!"Megaman raised an eyebrow.Protman nodded."Yes,and your Uncle was Dr.Xs apprentice in science.only,Dr.Wily was a failed experiment and it was made so he could only turn into his robotic form once,and hed stay in that form permanately.Oh,and by the way,thankyou for telling me that your Dr.lights son,so now I know who created you and who to kill." "Wait,how did my father just randomly come up with this experiment that was the same as Dr.X?"Tom asked Protoman.The villian of pure crimson turned and smiled."He stumbled upon the trashed blueprints." Protoman turned to leave when Megaman stopped him."Wait,I thought you had questions." Protoman let out a devilish grin (Dang,he smiles a lot)."I did.You answered them all." Protoman exited the room and commanded one of his robot troops to terminate Megaman.

The robot entered the room and was about to take a huge lazor gun and shoot when Tom pleaded."Please,I want to die in glory.Kill me with a sword." The robot nodded and fetched a sword similar to Zeros.As the robot reched the room where tom lied on a table,the boy blasted the cuffs covering his legs and his bottom half was free.The bolts to the handcuffs popped out because Tom found a way to loosen them as he asked Protoman questions.Now the last cuff was around his stomach.

_Oh no,I forgot about the stomach.Im done._The robot ran to Tom and sliced the stomach cuff in half with his blade,letting Tom free.Now,the blue blaster master was confused.The robot took his helmet off to reveal it was Zero."Whyd you aim a lazor gun at me?" "I didn't.As the robot went to fetch the sword and killed him and copied his appearance." "Um…..last time I fell for that one-" "I know,I was there.Never go on a mission alone again.You aren't completely done with training,"Zero said."So,when did you get that ability?" "Came with that cartridge.Now lets stop talking and get the heck outta hear."

The two cyborgs,dressed as Dr.Wilys soldiers trudged down a long hallway and were close to the exit of Sylabs."Oh yeah,Jessie!" Megaman said as he turned around and ran back down the hallway."You,idiot!Come back,Now!" "Its Ok,nothing bad will happen to me because Im disguised as a soldier." Tom looked to see Zero slap himself in the face.Megaman turned around slowly to see about 100 soldiers glaring angrily."Oops,"Tom smiled innocently.


	10. In Enemy Territory II

**Chapter 9**

Megaman transformed from the soildier costume into his classic suit.

"Say hello to my little friend," (Not mine,owned by Scarface) The blue boy smiled to reveal he had been charging up his cannon and he let out a huge blast sending the soldiers flying.There were still some left."Megaman,Ill take care of the rest.Find Jessie and bring her back."Megaman nodded and trudged down the hallway.

Zero let out a smile and pulled out his Z-Sword.The remaining soldiers dashed towards him in anger."Suffer my blade,"Zero smiled as he slashed his way through the soldiers.

Megaman trudged back down the long hallway trying to avoid every soldiers attention.

He hurried up a spiral staircase and was greeted by a few soldiers."Intruder!"They both screeched."I dont have time for this,"Megaman sighed as he reached for his blue sabor and slashed his way through.

Megamn finally reached the cells where he was held unconscious."Jessie!" He yelled."Hello,"a voice called from behind him.Tom turned around to see his uncle."Uncle……..Wily?"Tom backed away slowly."Sorry,but the Uncle you once had is gone forever.I am the ultimate cyborg and you are about to perish,Megaman.The funny thing is,you had a chance to escape and live your life,but you decided to die just to save a girl who doesn't even know your name." "Shut up!"Megaman yelled.Two huge robots snuck behind Tom and grabbed both of his arms."Put him in the cell with the girl,"Dr.Wily ordered.

* * *

Zero rushed up the spiral staircase and was greeted by Protoman. 

"Hello,my pathetic clone.I suppose you come to save Megaman from the clutches of Wily."

_Oh,no.Tommy failed._

"I hope you know,not only are we going to completely terminate your and Megas program,were going to cause every known robot to obey Dr.Wilys command and cause World Domination."

"What is Wily? A James Bonde Villian?"

"Funny Zero,I thought you had no clue about movies."

"That was until I got a new cartridge downloaded."

Two huge clutches grabbed hold of Zeros arm.

"Bring him to the sell where Mega and the girl are,"Proto commanded.

_Shoot._

* * *

The two robots holding Megaman threw him in and he clashed into Jessie. 

Megaman pressed the button on his arm and transformed into his human self.

"Tommy?!"Jessie gasped.

_O god,shes conscious.She knows its me._

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to rescue you,Jessie."

"Oh…….nice job."

"Um yeah……so,hows the family?"

"Good,Tom hows yours?"

"Great…hows it going with Derek?"

"Oh,hes the best.Nice robot suit,by the way."

"Thanks…..so WHY DID YOU GET KIDNAPPED AND BROUGHT HERE?!"Tom beamed.

"Oh,that.My dad is your Dads employer,and Dr.Wily wants to control the world by having all the robots in the world obey his every command and my dad has all the data to do that and Dr.Wily is holding me ransom to get the info."

"Oh…..you seem,not scared….."

"Oh,this stuff happens all the time….."

"Oh,really?"

"NOOO! Im stinkin scared to death.Oh,dang,I don't wanna die,"Jessie cried.

"Chill,well be outta here in no time.My master Zero will be here in seconds flat."

With that,the cell doors opened and two robots threw Zero in the cell as well.

"Zero….hi,"Tom sighed.

"Hey,why are you revealing your human form while two guards are right here?"Zero asked.

"Oh sorry,"Tom said as he raised his arm-cannon and let out two shots at the guards,killing them both.

"Ok,so this is obviously Zero.So Tom,hes here…..now what?"Jessie asked.


	11. In Enemy Territory III

Chapter 10 

Megaman,Jessie,and Zero were pulled out to Dr.Wilys labroom.

"Hello.As you know,Im Wily Light and Im ready for the fireworks to start."

"Fireworks?"Zero said puzzled.

"Did the master of robots give you permission to talk?"Protoman asked.

"As fireworks,I mean when you three watch me rule the world."

"Thats lame,"Zero said.

"Protoman,connect me to Mind Corp,"commanded Dr.Wily.

"Yes sir,"Protman nodded.

Protoman walked up to a huge computer and began typing until the president of Mind Corps face showed up on the screen.

"What?"The president said with a puzzled look."Howd you hack into my labtop?"

"Hello,sir.I am Dr.Wily and I would advise that do exactly as I say for the life of your daughter.

"My DAUGHTER?!"

"Yes am holding her ransom."

"How much?"

"No money sir.Give me the password to the Main Cyborg Core."

"I cant,"the president replied.

"Thats too bad,"Dr.Wily said shaking his head pulling out a pistol and pressing its cold nozzle against Jessies face.

"No,"The president shrieked."Its only because Peter Light is in charge of the M.C.C."

Dr.Wily smiled."Put him online."

Dr.Lights face apperared on the screen."WILY?!Wheres Megaman and Zero?"

"I have them here."

Dr.Wily pressed Megamans arm and he turned back into his normal human body.

Wily took his pistol and pressed it against Toms face.

"Now,heres the question that will determine your sons life.I tried to take it away with the drugdealer,but Zero failed."

"Tommy,no…..whats the question?"Dr.Light asked.

"Whats the password to the M.C.C.?"

Dr.Light hesitated until he saw Dr.Wilys fingers tighten the trigger.

"The password is……'Tommy'," Dr.Light sighed.

"Thankyou,"Dr.Wily said as he turned off the screen and exited the room.

"Oh,by the way,kill them all."

Protoman nodded.He took out the pistol that he shot Derek and tom with at the beginnig of this small tale.

The villian smiled at Jessica.

"Hello,Its me,Derek."

"But.....I loved...you.You villian,you....tricked me!"

The cyborg transformed nito his human form and let out a devilish grin.Then,he pulled the trigger and shot her.

Jessie trampled to the ground,squirming.

Protman moved over to the chained-up Zero.He threw a blow at him causing a long scrape down the cyborgs body." This will be easier than the last time,"Protoman smiled.

"Nay,"Zero grinned as his face turned beat red and veins stuck out of his neck.

The chains snapped and broke loose that were holding Zero in its grasp.

Zero picked up his Z-Sword and through a blow back at Proto.

Clash!

The two swords collided as the two cyborgs got into a battle much like the one in Dr.Wilys hideout.

Zero struck Protoman across the face and light blue liquid streamed down his face.

'Heh,"Protoman laughed.

Tom picked at his chains and was set free.He ran over and picked up Jessie walking out the door.Tom turned around and saw Zero getsatbbed brutally.

Tom pressed his arm and became Megaman.He ran over to Zero and pulled his blue blade out."Zero,help Jessie out,Ill take care of Protoman."


	12. The Great Escape

Chapter 11 

Megaman stood still as Zero exited the room with Jessie in his arms.

"Fight,we shall,"Protoman smiled as he swung his red blade at Megaman.The blue boy dodged and threw a blow at his red opponent."How does it feel?" Megaman stared into Protomans red blazing eye."Feel…feel what?" "I have the main thing you want….Jessica.Im also about to be the top cyborg after I kill you." Megaman gritted his teeth.

The two fought each other purposely to the death.

Protoman let out a series of blows toward Tom and caused the boy to fall on his back.

The crimson cyborg smiled as he performed a final blow.

Tom thought of Derek and the wounded Jessica.He gritted his teeth and performed a backflip and landed back on his feet,dodging the blow.

Protoman growled as he striked multiple times at his blur rival.

Megaman dodged them all and kicked Protoman to the ground.Tom sliced through the cyborg where the human heart would be,deleting his program.

Protoman made his transformation back into Derek,blood everywhere.

"Derek?"Tom gasped.

"Ta-Tom…."Derek began to speak.

"Dont talk,save your strength,"Tom cried.

"No…Im done.I just wanted….to…..let…..you…know……well…..be friends…….fo..r….e…ve….r…."

With that,Derek fell back,dead.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Tom screamed.

Tom buried his face into Dereks face crying until he raised it and his eyebrow hung over hung over his teary eye.

"WIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Megaman ran as fast as he could to the room above where Dr.Wilys program was succeeding.

The bluebot blasted his way through the soldiers and ran to Wily.He charged up his blaster and saw the huge computer screen where his control of the robotic core was taking place.Megaman shot the computer and it instantly blew to pieces.

_Core download cancled…._

"You IDIOT!"Dr.Wily yelled.

"That also means your plans are ruined."

"Protoman! Here immediately."

"I took care of him."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!Thats final.Prepare to meet the ultimate lifeform."

Dr.Wily presses against a button on his ankle.

The scientist instantly became a gigantic cyborg raising around 50 feet.

**I will see to it that you perish.**

The cyborg pressed a large,red button causing a self-destruct sequence to be activated.

**And I will die as well.**

Megaman starting running away from the scientist as the it began to charge after him.

Tom ran down the spiral steps as the robot behind threw many blasts causing him to stumble.Tom charged up his cannon as he ran.

Self Destruct in 19……18……17……..16 

Megaman reached the long hallway that lead to the exit.

_12…….11……_

_Will I make it? This is the longest hallway._

_9……8…..7_

Tom turned around and let out the blast he was saving up.

BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

The powerful blast exited the cannon and blasted its way through Wilys robotic parts until it reached the core of the machine .

NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

**I cant believe it.**

**Im sorry Dr.X,I have failed to comprehend to your power.**

Dr.Wilys machine form instantly exploded.

_3……2……1………..self destruct annitiated._

SHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOT! 

Tom watched as almost everything around him exploded.Fire rose around him everywhere.

"Its over,"he said to himself.

Just then,a white figure approached and grabbed Tom.The white figure escaped the building with Megaman in his grasp and reached the outside of the building.

Tom was safe and when he turned around,the white figure was gone.


	13. A Memorable Ending,but is there more to ...

A Memorable Ending 

Tom and Zero stood behind a Dr.Light as he operated on Jessie.

"Will she live? That was a fatal shot,"Zero sighed.

"Oh,not only we she live…..meet your new fighting partner…Roll,"Dr.Light.

54 years later…..

Sylabs was now a well-respected corperation.

There was an evil company called World Three that had a leader named Dr.Wily who resembled the villain of this section of Megaman:The Saga.

It had a statue of pure-gold of Megaman in he front of the laboratory because when Megaman became older he became a well-respected hero that died to save the planet.

They worked on a project called Net-Navis which were like robots that were meant to fight of viruses in a different dimension.

One of the well-respected professors had a son named Lan who wanted a Navi badly.

His father gave in and let him name and choose the appearance of the Navi.

Lan made it resemble the orginal hero Megaman and thats exactly what he named it.

Soon,hhaving Net Navis as friends became common.

**The End**

Of course the stories not over,but this is the end of the first section.Part 2 is coming soon and yes,Bass is in it.Bass has a different origin,of course,than in the game series.

I will not make the continuation until I receive 3 reviews supporting.If not,I will leave this as the final chapter of **Megaman:The Saga.**


End file.
